Tale of the Brotherhood
by bigfoot
Summary: This story follows the Brotherhood of the Lizards. The first chapter entitled Introduction was as said, merely an introduction so the castes would be more better understood. CHAPTERS 4-8 UP! FEEDBACK PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

The tale of the Brotherhood  
Introduction to the brotherhood  
  
(A/N: This story is located in the Star Wars Timeline, between then end of episode 1 and the start of episode 3)  
  
The Brotherhood of the Lizards was the community of the reptilian species. It had many temples strewn across the known Galaxy. The brotherhood trained warriors of high skill. But no member of the brotherhood acted as a mercenary. The brotherhood was a noble community and much associated with the Jedi and the Republic. For that, even if they'd work as mercenaries, nobody would want to hire them. Some of the disciples of the brotherhood grew strong in Force, but instead of going to Coruscant, they trained at the nearest temple of their place of birth. Even though archaic, the brotherhood did not overlook technology. It had universities where technology was studied. The disciples studied one of the numerous fields. A reptile to join the brotherhood became at first a disciple. When he proved his or her worth, he or she chose a field to specialize in. Some became steelclaws. Steelclaws are mechanics. They studied ever on the technology. Scalewings are a big group. They are pilots. Scalewings had two subgroups, the peacewings and firewings. Peacewings are non-aggressive and pilot freighters and such. Firewings are fighter pilots. Many become the hardtails. Hardtails have four subgroups, for they consist of all the warrior casts, which are heavyfists, longspits, sharpclaws and lightclaws. Heavyfists are melee combat-specialized hardtails. Longspits center in the mastering of ranged weaponry, such as blasters, blaster rifles and repeaters. Sharpclaws devote themselves to the usage of melee weapons, such as blades and swords. Lightclaws are the Jedi reptiles. They master the combat with lightsabers, leaving the Force usage to a lesser scale. Then there are still two groups, the mindtails and the peaceclaws. Mindtails are Force-users. They much focus on the usage of the Force, but leave hand-to- hand combat to others. Peaceclaws have the makings of ambassadors. They study much and help with minor peace negotiations. After one has proven worthy as in of these casts, they progress forth on their career. Steelclaws become steelwings, chief mechanics. Peacwings become soarclaws, the pilots of higher-class vessels. Firewings become commandclaws, the captains of starships. The brotherhood doesn't have a fleet of battleships, and the commandclaws are deployed on Republic starships. Heavyfists become fightlords, the masters of melee skills and commanders of heavyfists. Longspits become firespitters, they command groups of longspits. Sharpclaws become bladehands, they command other sharpclaws. Lightclaws become lightmasters, who train other lightclaws and sometimes command attack groups. Mindtails become wisdomlors, who are the masters of the Force, but do not participate in battle. Peaceclaws become ambassadors, who afterwards progress to high ambassadors. The brotherhood has its masters at the planet Endor, in the high temple. They are the High Council. It has the best of each cast. 


	2. Chapter One: Cracks in Allegiances

The tale of the brotherhood  
Chapter One: Cracks in Allegiances  
  
Karrk the Trandoshan moved swiftly trough the dense jungle of the planet Naboo. Ignoring the sounds of prey, he kept his course towards the Temple of the Brotherhood. High Ambassador Teela Kersin was on her way to the temple's landing bowl. As going forward, Karrk's good friend Raset jumped next to him out of the bushes. Both kept running. If they'd be late, the honored wisdomlord Gaalakkis the Annoo-dat would roundabout lower them to the rank of disciple. Raset spoke. "Now where was she coming from again?" the Barabel asked, his tail flicking nervously after him. "Who is coming?" Karrk asked. "Teela of course!" "Oh," "You nest-prey! You're so dumb a blind dewback could kill you without you noticing it!" "Well, that's your opinion to all this," "Ha-ha, let's keep this pace," Karrk nodded in agreement.  
  
Teela Kersin, the High Ambassador of the brotherhood was disappointed, remembering the discussion in the Supreme Chancellor's room.  
  
"Ambassador Kersin, I understand your worry of our republic soldiers within your sacred grounds, but do understand it is necessary, for we must find these smugglers of that crime lord," the chancellor had said. Teela had been inflamed. "Is the Supreme Chancellor suggesting that our warriors are NOT skilled enough to handle the cutthroats?" "No, I am merely saying it is our duty-"chancellor was cut short by Teela. "None of your soldiers shall set their foot on our hunting grounds. If there truly are any smugglers, they will be killed in a most unpleasant way for trespassing!" Teela shouted. "If we see single one of your soldiers within our borders, they will have one minute to get out!" Teela left the room.  
  
Wisdomlord Gaalakkis was there welcoming her to the temple again, but Teela's eyes were heavy with sorrow. Gaalakkis frowned. "Cracks, we must discuss this," Teela left straight for the Room of Debate. Gaalakkis followed, gesturing the other high-caste members to follow.  
  
Karrk and Raset saw the whole thing and approached the door. Commandclaw Tershen of the Barabels stopped them. "Lightclaws Karrk and Raset," a wry smile crossed his face. Karrk had lost hope. "Come on in," 


	3. Chapter Two: Inflamed

The tale of the brotherhood  
Chapter Two: Inflamed  
  
Karrk and Raset stepped inside the hall. It was tall, forming the middle tower of the temple. Both were honored to be here, inside the Room of Debate. It was where the temple's high caste members met, and discussed the important matters. Teela looked weary, like she was bearing alone the whole fate of this temple. When everybody was ready, Teela spoke. "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Republic, is sending some of its troops here to hunt down some smugglers who work for a crime lord," Gaskhat, a Trandoshan fightlord, stood up. "Blasphemy! No military person has ever stepped on our sacred grounds!" Gaskhat looked meaningfully at Neeret, an Annoo-dat commandclaw. "Is there a report of enemy fighters within our atmosphere?" "Are you suggesting I'm a traitor?" Gaskhat sneered at him. "Guess," Neeret jumped into a fighting position. Gaalakkis spoke up. "Gaskhat! Neeret has proven his loyalty more than you have," Gaskhat looked at Gaalakkis as he was insane. "Are you suggesting I am a traitor, brother?" "No, but less trustworthy on these matters," "I tell you, Neeret has been polluted my his time with humans," "You are the polluted one here!" Yunnak, a Barabel bladehand, said, pulling up his sword. "Do you mock me, Yunnak!?" Gaskhat asked anger visible in his eyes. "What if I do?" Yunnak spat at him. With a feral cry, Gaskhat jumped at Yunnak, but was thrown back with the Force, by a Trandoshan lightmaster, Takhis. Karrk shook his head. "Useless," he stepped forth and spoke out loud. "Have any of you seen holovids of the Republic's senator meetings?" If nothing more, Karrk managed to silence the squabbling bunch of reptiles. "I have. They battle just like this. No wonder the Supreme Chancellor isn't afraid to send troops here, if we only battle amongst ourselves," Karrk saw his words taking effect and backed next to Raset, who was barely managing not to burst into laughter. The enraged high-caste members sat back to their chairs. Neeret let out a long sigh. "Young Karrk is right. This is of no use," a knock came at the door. "Come in," Gaalakkis called. A young, probably only a disciple, came panting inside. "Republic ships have landed outside the forest borders," Gaalakkis dismissed him. Karrk shot everyone a meaningful look, though for his luck no one noticed it. "Karrk and Raset, go and raise the alarm,"  
  
(A.N: This and the chapter before this were short, but from now on they chapters will be longer) 


	4. Chapter Three: Hunting Grounds

The tale of the brotherhood  
Chapter Three: Hunting Grounds  
  
This was big. Karrk glanced silently at Raset when they walked towards their personal quarters to gather their weapons. Yes, they were archaic, some of the weapons. Any outsider would have laughed himself out of his mind, but not anyone who had faced combatant with these weapons. Raset left for the left corridor, while Karrk entered his own room. They had promised to meet at the eastern gates. He opened the closet, revealing a simple bow, one he could handle, the longspits used better ones. He took it along with a quiver and placed them on his bed. He took a spear, hesitating for a moment. He put it to the bed, but he was still unsure. Behind the two weapons was his leather-scale armor. It was a thick leather armor that had several places covered with thick scales of reptilian predators. It didn't restrict movement, but neither did it offer low protection. Finally he reached for a shelf where was a Trandoshan wooden case that had belonged to his family for centuries. It was the place where he kept his lightsaber. He always felt a childish joy when he pressed the activation button and heard the familiar snap hiss sound, and saw the green blade. He shut it down then and put it on the bed. He put on his armor, hooked the lightsaber to his belt, strapped the bow along with the quiver and spear to his back and headed towards the eastern gate.  
  
Raset was also on his way, though he had jumped out of the window to see some of the surroundings for any kind of sign where the republic's forces would be located. He had only a lightsaber, though even that one was double- bladed. Well, of course he had armor similar to the one Karrk had. He didn't spot any disturbance within the nature. He fell silent, listening for sounds, but heard none. He left for the gates with haste. After a while, he heard them.  
  
Karrk was already outside the gates, waiting for Raset to come. He was about to enter, when he heard screams. They came from inside. Karrk hesitated. Should he wait for Raset, or help at whatever happened inside the temple. He noticed a group of sharpclaws nearby. "Hey, you there!" He shouted at them. They noticed him and approached. "What is it?" one of them asked, an Annoo-dat. "I heard some screams inside, and I think someone needs help, but I agreed with my friend to meet here, therefore I can't go to help those," Karrk pointed to the direction where the screams and shouts were coming from. "We can go there, if it is what you ask," the Annoo-dat said. "Thanks," Karrk muttered. He sprung towards the jungle.  
  
Raset was going head to head with five republic soldiers. Three wielded vibroswords that were cortosis-coated. The other soldiers had medium repeaters. Raset waited for them to move, and soon one soldier sprung at him. Raset spun and parried the blow, then moved on kicked the soldier at the ribs, knocking him to the ground. The two others attacked, with plain attacks for a while, but with speed that didn't leave any time for Raset to counterattack without immediately being forced back. Then, Raset saw something very bad from the corner of his view. A plant, he didn't recall its name, was there, but he did recall its poison's effect. Once in the bloodline of a being, it weakened him. And to the top of all, the soldiers were pushing him right at the plant, and its sharp needles filled with poison. The poison wouldn't kill, until it had been in the bloodline for two days, but the weakening effect would work soon enough and then the soldiers would make short work of him. Moments after, Raset jumped to the air with the Force aiding him, when a powered laser shot hit his side, knocking him to the poisonous bush. A needle penetrated his scales in a place that wasn't shielded by his armor, He yelped in pain, and felt moments later his strength leaving him. He wouldn't survive. He barely could raise his lightsaber half-a-minute later, and shut it down. The soldier raised his vibrosword in a finishing blow, when a spear shot trough his abdomen. The soldier looked at himself with humor, as thinking it had been so close, and then his eyes glazed over. The other two were already throwing themselves at the attacker, whose Trandoshan battle cry identified him as Karrk. Raset hissed with relief and settled on his back, knowing that he couldn't now help.  
  
Karrk jabbed at the other blaster-using soldier, destroying the weapon in process. The soldier pulled a vibrosword, but Karrk delivered a hard punch at his stomach and the soldier gagged and fell to the ground out cold. The two sword-wielders charged at him, but he jumped over them and retrieved his spear from the third soldier's corpse, but also delivered himself dangerously close to the poison bush. "Karrk, the bush," Raset warned in a weak voice. Karrk glanced behind his back and saw the bush, immediately charging at the soldiers to get far from it. He threw the spear, but missed. Karrk gave the second swordsman a wicked thrust-spin attack, ending his life quickly. The last sword-user took another vibrosword from his ally's corpse, and smiled coldly. Karrk could see a hint of sadism in the smile. Karrk looked behind the soldier, and saw the other gunner taking his weapon close to his face for a good aim, and threw his lightsaber at it. The weapon exploded, sending its owner to a shock and saying farewell to his face. The last soldier gave no hint of fear or fleeing, but kept a ready pose. Karrk attacked and the soldier blocked his blow, and delivered a kick to Karrk's leg, knocking him off- balance. Karrk fell to his knee, but there jabbed upwards, piercing the soldier's stomach. Karrk went to Raset. "Good fight, my friend," Raset said in a raspy voice. "What happened?" Karrk asked, worry for his friend visible in his eyes. "I fell to the plant," Raset said, and chuckled a little. "I'll get you to the healers," Karrk said and took his spear and strapped it to his back. Then he took Raset by arms and pulled him to his back, and nearly started traversing to the gates. "Are the northern or eastern gates closer?" Karrk asked, not able to think clearly under the strain. "Eastern," Raset said. Karrk took the right direction and began walking.  
  
Healer Harkak, a Barabel who had lived her childhood in Haruun Kal, was shocked when she saw Karrk carrying Raset in his back. "He isn't dead, only weak, a stinger bush," Karrk said when he saw the worry in Harkak's eyes. Harkak nodded and ran to her hut to fetch the right cure. When Raset was laid to a bed for inspection, he nudged Karrk. "Yes?" Karrk asked. "I've sparred with average republic soldier, and these were way above that level. Something isn't right," Raset said. Karrk nodded in agreement. Soon, wisdomlord Gaalakkis came inside and looked for a moment to both of the young warriors he trusted much. "I've delivered the message to the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine," he said with a grim face. "These are our hunting grounds,"  
  
Across the Galaxy in Coruscant, a tall figure stood atop a medium-high skyscraper. The figure was black, and was clad in black also. His tail flicked with amusement, his orange-yellow eyes clearly full of happiness. Grey spikes stood from his head. He smiled a cold, sadistic and a little bit evil smile and said much to himself. "It has begun..." 


	5. Chapter Four: Calm Before the Storm

the tale of the brotherhood  
Chapter four: Calm before the storm  
  
Karrk awoke in cold sweat. The three dead soldiers kept and kept returning in to his mind. His shoulders sank. Am I a murderer? Reluctantly, he returned to the embrace of sleep, but knew that dark dreams would haunt him.  
  
Morning came and Karrk was freed of nightmares. He pulled on his robes, and left to eat in the lounge. His robes weren't identical at all to the ones the Jedi wore. They were more elegant, each one making a robe that appealed to him. In the corridor, he met the Annoo-Dat who had helped him yesterday. "Hey, remember me?" Karrk greeted. The Annoo-Dat pondered a moment, and then his eyes glinted when he remembered. "Ah, the one who promised to meet his friend, good morning," the Annoo-Dat smiled. "Umm, yeah, that's me" Karrk said, bothered. The Annoo-Dat of course noticed this. "Do not worry, but did you meet him?" he asked. "Well, only after he had been attacked by three rather uncommonly good- skilled republic soldiers and he had also stumbled into a stunner bush," Karrk said. The Annoo-Dat grimaced. "I know what it feels like to drop in one of those," he said. "These jungles are rife with stunners. Who wouldn't know what it feels like?" Karrk chuckled. The Annoo-Dat also saw the humor in Karrk's comment. Karrk turned serious. "What was there at that courtyard?" Karrk asked his eyes worried. The Annoo- Dat looked down. "A group of soldiers had landed there, and were attacking some longspits," the Annoo-Dat said sadly. Karrk eyes grew sad. "Ten were killed and six wounded. If my sword hand would have been used any more at all, it would have died of strain," the Annoo-Dat said. "This wasn't typical republic," Karrk said. The Annoo-Dat nodded in agreement. "But we discussed enough of that. I'm Karrk," Karrk said and offered a hand. The Annoo-Dat took it. "I am Jetak," Jetak said and shook hands with Karrk. "C'mon. Let's go grab something to eat," Karrk said. Jetak followed.  
  
Raset was finally allowed to leave the medical chambers, eager to go get some food. He reached the lounge and saw Karrk talking agitatedly with an Annoo-Dat. Karrk looked up from his conversation and smiled widely as he saw Raset. "You better?" Karrk asked. "'course I am," Raset answered cheerily. "Hey, I'd like to introduce you to Jetak. You owe your life to him, sort of," Karrk said. "How come?" Raset asked, totally puzzled. "Yesterday, when I was coming to you I heard fighting in the courtyard. Jetak was there and he went there so I could get to you," Karrk said. "And if you hadn't that soldier would've gutted me. I see. Thanks Jetak," Raset said, shaking hands with Jetak. They started eating.  
  
Karrk and Raset were informed that Gaalakkis wished to speak with them. They left for the personal chambers of the honored wisdomlord. They entered and greeted Gaalakkis, and also Teela who was there. Karrk and Raset sat down. Gaalakkis was grim. "We cannot risk a war with the republic," he stated. This was clear to everyone. "We sent patrols that scouted the entire forest three times. None found any sort of shipwrecks of these smugglers that the Supreme Chancellor said to be there," Gaalakkis went on. Karrk's eyes widened. "This seems like the republic is directly trying to brew a war with us," Karrk said in amazement. "Let's not jump to hasty conclusions. They might have received incorrect information," Teela said. Raset laughed emptily. "And didn't do any kind of double-checks. This strikes me very suspicious," Raset said. "But even that leads to one thing," Gaalakkis said. "That if not republic, at least someone does want to get rid of us," Karrk continued. The room fell silent. Gaalakkis broke it. "There is only one chance of act. The wise one must be informed," Gaalakkis said. "Who are going?" Raset asked. "Teela, a steelwing named Hyrsai, a soarclaw named Nargati" Gaalakkis said, then smiled widely. "And you two," "What!?" Raset and Karrk shouted in unison. Gaalakkis just chuckled. "Surely it isn't that surprising," he said. "Heck, it is surprising," Karrk muttered. "Consider this; you two are the best lightclaws we have, you've bested some of our best lightmasters, and you are just suitable to escort Teela, considering the importance that the message reaches the wise one," Gaalakkis said. "We leave in two hours. Be ready and meet me at my ship," Teela said, leaving the room for preparations. Karrk looked after Teela as she stormed off. "What's her problem?" Karrk asked in amazement. Gaalakkis chuckled at the fact that Karrk probably forgot that he was talking about the High Ambassador and Gaalakkis himself was there. Karrk of course noticed this. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Oh nothing," Gaalakkis said, still smiling. "But go and get ready, time is short," Gaalakkis continued. Karrk and Raset understood that this was the cue to leave and went for their rooms to get their belongings.  
  
Karrk and Raset met the steelwing Hyrsai along with Nargati who was to pilot Teela's ship. Both were nice enough, being Barabels. Karrk stared eyes wide with the two being so friendly together. "You relatives or something?" Karrk asked. "No, but we share the same hometown," Hyrsai laughed. "Okay, whatever," Karrk said and boarded the ship. Raset spun after him. "Wait!" he shouted. Hyrsai and Nargati came soon behind and left to the cockpit for flight checks. Teela came soon after. When everybody got to the cockpit of Teela's ship, The Last Dragon and strapped in, Nargati activated the motors. "Hold on," Nargati muttered. Soon the ship gunned to outer space, set course to Yavin V, and vanished to the blue eternity of Hyperspace. 


	6. Chapter Five: Soaring Space

The tale of the brotherhood  
Chapter five: Soaring Space  
  
(A.N: this chapter is short, but a turning point is approaching)  
  
Karrk watched the beauty of hyperspace in utter silence. Raset came beside him. "Bothered?" Raset asked. "Who isn't?" Karrk said uneasily. "Point taken," Raset said. "It's just that I feel like a murderer," Karrk said, staring at his hands as if they were soaked with blood. "What do you mean?" Raset asked. "I killed those three soldiers, and they were just doing their job. They didn't choose to fight us," Karrk said. "But listen to this; one of them was a second from cutting my head," Raset noted. "I guess you're right," Karrk said, groaning slightly. "Hey, let's go to the cockpit, okay?" Raset suggested. "Sure, why not," Karrk said, shrugging.  
  
Hyrsai was snoozing in the cockpit. He awoke when Karrk and Raset came in. "How's she doing?" Karrk asked. "Teela or the ship?" Hyrsai asked. "The ship, wise guy," Karrk said. "Well, let's see," Hyrsai said and checked a couple of monitors. "Pretty smoothly," he answered. "Good to know," Raset said. "Why, you bothered?" Nargati asked, turning around in the pilot's chair. "I don't like so small areas," Raset said wearily. "And flying, what do you think of that?" Nargati queried. "Nothing wrong about it," Raset said. "Yup, I nearly wish I'd be one of those commandclaws, and to captain one of those battle ships," Nargati said. "You dislike being a soarclaw?" Karrk asked, amazed by the comment. "Umm, no, I'm not complaining, but being a firewing was what I wanted from the start," Nargati said. "Why aren't you one?" Raset asked in turn. Nargati shrugged. "I messed up some trials. They still gave me a chance to be peacewing. I made it," Nargati said. "I see," Raset said. "Hey, the thing's on autopilot, so we can go and get some food," Hyrsai said, breaking the tension. Everybody agreed.  
  
"You call this food?" Karrk said, pointing at a pile of synthesizer food. "Well, I know it tastes rather disgusting, but it's eat it or starve," Hyrsai said. Raset pretended to be sobbing, cracking everybody up. "Well how long 'till we taste some real food?" Karrk asked. "Eh, seven hours," Nargati said. "Oh no, I'm going to die in that time," Karrk moaned. "Great, we'll finally be rid of you," Raset joked. Everybody ate, and then Teela entered the lounge. "Hello," Teela greeted. Karrk, Raset, Hyrsai and Nargati greeted in turn. "How long until we reach Yavin V?" Teela asked. "Seven hours," Hyrsai answered. Teela sighed heavily. "Is that the maximum speed?" Teela asked. "Yes, unless we want to risk blowing up our motors, which would result in being cast away in space with limited air and food," Hyrsai said, not liking the direction where this conversation was going. Teela pulled herself at Hyrsai's face to make sure her words were listened to. "Risk it," she ordered, and then left the room. Hyrsai looked first to Nargati, then to Raset and Karrk. "It was nice knowing you," 


	7. Chapter Six: Storm Strikes

The tale of the brotherhood  
Chapter six: Storm strikes  
  
Raset and Karrk rushed to the cockpit. "Are you saying we're going to blow up just like that?" Karrk asked Hyrsai. "Umm, depends which answer you prefer," Hyrsai said. "That's it, we're going to die," Karrk said throwing his arms in dismay. "Well that depends can I reroute the power feeding the cooling system," Hyrsai said. "And can you?" Karrk asked. Hyrsai stood firm. "I'm confident of it," he answered. Karrk took a seat along with Raset. They watched as Hyrsai worked feverishly on the consoles. Minutes passed, and then the silence broke. "Yes! I succeeded!" Hyrsai exclaimed. "In what, being sure we're going to die?" Karrk asked sarcastically. "No, I managed to reroute the power source feeding the cooling system. Now it should have power required to keep the hyper drive and the engines together and cooled down," Hyrsai exclaimed. "It should?" Karrk asked. "It will," Hyrsai said. "Good," Karrk said, relaxing in his chair. "But where'd you reroute the power from?" Raset asked. "The system powering the synthesizer," Hyrsai answered. "So we're going to starve," Nargati pointed out. "If we'd be eating synthesizer food, there isn't a difference," Raset said, rolling his eyes. Karrk laughed at the joke. "The stuff that comes out of the synthesizer isn't food," Karrk said. "Hey Nargati!" Hyrsai said. "Yeah?" Nargati asked. "You can power up the hyper drive for the rest 50 percent," Hyrsai said. "What?! We were running on only half power?!" Karrk shouted. "Yes," Nargati answered. "Which means we're going to be there in three and a half hours," Raset stated. "Correct," Hyrsai said. Karrk sank to his chair as the ship accelerated.  
  
After two silent hours, the ship pulled out of hyperspace. "What the heck is going on?" Karrk asked. "An interdictor, pirates," Nargati answered. "Can't be. There isn't anything as big as an interdictor in the radar, look at it! It shows three small blips, one medium-sized blip and one relatively large blip, but not one big enough to house gravity well," Hyrsai exclaimed. "Well how did we fall out of hyperspace?" Raset asked. Hyrsai looked out of the window and pointed at a massive pile of metal. "I think that's a flying well?" he said. "What is a flying well?" Karrk asked. "Gravity wells are used to bring ships out of hyperspace. They are located inside ships. Flying wells are gravity wells that aren't inside a ship. Pirates use them in raiding parties," Nargati answered. He flipped some switches and a green wave passed in front of them, indicating the activation of the energy shield. A gruff voice issued from the loudspeakers. "You have two minutes to shut down all weapon systems, and allow us to board. If you don't cooperate, you'll be turned to star dust," the voice said. "And who are we speaking with?" Karrk asked. "Me? I am Gadner Halore, captain of the Deadly Laser and I suggest you surrender," Gadner said. "Umm, sure, whatever," Karrk said and switched the loudspeaker system off. Teela barged in. "What is going on? Why aren't we in hyperspace?" she asked. "Err, a group of pirates pulled us out, and are going to board us," Nargati answered nervously. "Hey Teela!" Raset shouted. "Yes?" she asked. "Are there any guns on the Last Dragon?" Raset asked. "Yes, two guns in the back. Controls are in the back room. Why?" Teela said. "Okay. Karrk, come on, let's blast those pirate scum," Raset said, his eyes glittering. "Yes!" Karrk shouted and headed for the gunning room with Raset.  
  
Gadner stood at his ship's bridge. He smiled smugly. By the looks of that ship, it, or its passengers, was worth a lot. Two two-seat fighters connected with each other, and then the other one connected with the ship. This was going to be a good purse.  
  
Karrk and Raset stopped as they heard the boarders coming in. "Let's kill them, then we'll man the guns," Raset said. Karrk nodded in an affirmative. They took their lightsabers and waited at the door. Soon, the door opened, as it wasn't locked, and the pirates boarded. "Hello," Karrk said and ignited his lightsaber. Raset activated only the other end of his saber. The pirates' eyes widened in terror as they saw the energy blades spring from the saber handles, but soon opened fire. Raset blocked some blasts, while Karrk executed a rolling stab to a pirate's stomach. Raset used the Force two demolish few guns. One pirate reached for a communicator, but it was pierced by Karrk. They killed the rest three pirates with ease. Raset moved to a fighter's cockpit, and activated disengaging, then ran to the gun room with Karrk.  
  
Gadner watched the three connected ships, when the two fighters disengaged. Bringing home the purse and hostages, he though. This idea was disrupted by the fact he realized; the two fighters were still connected. He was about to reach for the communicator to demand an explanation, when the supposedly captured ship opened fire at the active fighters. Maybe this wasn't going to be a good purse, Gadner thought.  
  
Karrk shouted with joy as a pirate fighter exploded, and saw Raset's target doing the same. They opened fire on the two remaining fighters. When they were done with, it was time to bring punishment on the gravity well. The pirate flagship was rather close when the well exploded, severing the turrets. Again, Gadner's voice issued from the loudspeakers. "I will have my vengeance," he announced. With those words, the flagship escaped to hyperspace. Karrk and Raset returned to the cockpit. "That was fun," Raset said, wiping his forehead. "Maybe. One hour to Yavin V," Hyrsai announced. He looked to Teela. "We'll be keeping the maximum speed," Nargati said. "Enjoy the ride," Hyrsai said and the ship entered hyperspace.  
  
Karrk remembered what he had been told about the wise one. He had no name, not to bring any special glory to his family. He had a total black recolor over his scales, but was recognizable as an Annoo-Dat, however. He had no caste either. The wise one was a hundred and fifty years old. Longest age amongst his kind. Karrk stared at the hyperspace. So beautiful. The ship shuddered again, and Karrk though what now? More pirates?, but was put to ease as Nargati made announcement. "Say good day to Yavin and Yavin V," he said. "Finally, I get some free room for movement," Raset said, and flexed his arms. Teela remained quiet. Hyrsai looked along with Karrk and Raset to the window, and saw the gas giant Yavin. Minutes later behind it emerged lush world of Yavin V. Nargati guided the ship towards the planet with professional skill. The message unit beeped. "A message, I'll check it," Karrk said and walked over to the panel. His eyes scrolled the text, and then he read it aloud. "'Please, meet me outside the temple. We are kind of full for the committee from republic. I will send you the coordinates. Meet me there. Signed by the wise one," Karrk waited a moment, then the panel beeped again. Karrk gave the coordinates to Nargati, who landed the ship there. As they stepped out, the wise one was emerging from the mist. Teela stepped forward to greet him, when a loud shot was heard. The wise one collapsed. Teela screamed and ran to him. A dart rifle with sniping system was thrown out of the mist at Karrk. Raset picked it up and handed it to Karrk. "No!" Hyrsai shouted and ran to Karrk. Soon shouts were heard from the mist. Three republic soldiers and a diplomat emerged from the mist. They looked first at Teela lying next to the wise one's dead body, then to Karrk holding a sniper rifle. "You'll be coming with us," the diplomat said and gave them all an icy cold gaze.  
  
They were brought to the front of the council of the brotherhood. The diplomat spoke with the council, probably explaining what he had seen. The council members shouted in dismay then looked to Teela and her company. "Well, I can't say you are the brightest assassins I've met," one of them said. "We didn't kill him!" Teela shouted. "Shut up, ambassador!" the one who had spoken shouted. Teela fell quiet. "We did not kill the wise one. We were coming to meet him, when he told us that this place was too full. It clearly is. He gave us coordinates, and we landed there. He came, when we heard a shot. The wise one fell to the ground, and a rifle was thrown out of the mist. Raset took it and gave it to Karrk, who just looked at it. Then the republic's people came and made a logical explanation," Hyrsai told the council. One of the council members looked to the diplomat. "We were nearby, when we heard a shot. We headed for the direction of the shot, and you know the rest," the diplomat said. "Leave, all of you, so we can discuss this matter," one council member said.  
  
When Teela returned along with Raset, Karrk, Hyrsai and Nargati arrived the council was ready to give its decision. "We have the fingerprints on the rifle. Only Karrk and Raset have held it. This indicates that they shot him. Since Teela and the two companions say that the rifle was thrown from the mist, it can be said that they are with the murderers. You all will be sent to a prison on Echani," a council member said. Few hours later, a republic ship took Teela, Hyrsai, Karrk, Raset and Nargati to imprisonment for the rest of their lives.  
  
(A.N: Okay, this was a big part of the story, and the prologue part is over. Now the true adventure begins) 


	8. Interlude: Imprisoned

The tale of the brotherhood  
Interlude: Imprisoned  
  
5 years after chapter six, 5 years to beginning of the Clone Wars  
  
Raset groaned, as he yet again looked eagerly to the stars visible from his cell's window. It had been five years. That long? Only that long? It seemed like a lifetime. He still saw Karrk and Teela as they all were in the same shift. Oh yes, the council hadn't mentioned the fact that they were to mine a precious mineral too, and stay imprisoned. For the rest of our lives, he thought. He could only wish he'd die before that.  
  
Teela shifted yet again in her sleep. In her nightmares she saw yet again the wise one die, she saw yet again the council say she was a partaker in the murder. She saw yet again the council decide their fate. She saw tonight something she hadn't noticed before. It was just the moment when the council declared their imprisonment and she this time saw also the diplomat. The diplomat smiled in victory, as if he had planned this to happen. Karrk and Raset must know. They will believe me, she thought. With this hope, she started to dig the nightmares for more pieces of information.  
  
Karrk hit the rock again with the laser axe. Each time it grew harder to rise to bring down the heavy axe once more, each time it grew so much harder. He was barely during the night restored enough to mine again. He thought of his passed friends. Hyrsai died last year when the cave he was in broke down and collapsed on them. Nargati died two years ago when the guards were having 'fun' and shot him in the heart by mistake, he thought bitterly. I will avenge for you, my Barabel friends. I promise, he thought to himself. He pulled himself up for another axe strike. 


	9. Chapter Seven: Escaping

The tale of the brotherhood  
Chapter seven: Escaping  
  
5 years after interlude chapter, clone wars has continued for two months now, clone troopers are now a familiar sight.  
  
She was right; we didn't kill the wise one. She died for nothing and was innocent, Karrk thought. It was now a year from the day Teela died of exhaustion. Karrk would himself like to give up and die, but he wasn't that type. That way, his spirit wouldn't ever find peace in the Force. He looked out of his cell's window and saw the sun climb up to sky slowly, and knew that he would in an hour or less be back at those mines. Ten minutes later, a knock came at the door, and the door opened. A guard was there to take him to the transport that took them to the mines. In the transport, he caught a glimpse of Raset. This has to stop.  
  
Raset brought the axe down yet again. It was probably the millionth time he did it. No, trillionth. He looked at Karrk beside him, and as he paused, a guard hit him with a stun baton in the back. "No slacking," the guard said. Beside Raset, Karrk paused too. "I've had enough," he said. With these words he took his axe and threw it at the guard, but missed. "Hey, you're going to solitary for that!" the guard shouted. "No I won't!" Karrk said and punched the guard. The other guards moved at Karrk. Raset slammed his axe to the stone, and cut a small piece of rock, and threw it at the guard who had been punched by Karrk. Two guards attacked at Karrk, while two others drew blasters. They fired at Karrk, but missed as Raset jumped on them. Karrk delivered a complicated series of punches and kicks at the guard, and he fell to the ground. "But you're just a prisoner..." the guard uttered. "No, I am a member of the brotherhood," Karrk sneered, and dropped a huge rock on the guard, breaking his skull. Meanwhile, Raset took care of the ones who had blasters. Soon, the shift's leading guard came into the cave. "What's going on here?" he asked. "Mutiny!" Raset answered and jumped at the guard and slashed across the guard's face with his claws. The guard cried, and held his face. Karrk swung a laser axe at the guard's stomach. A loud squishing sound was heard. Karrk and Raset took blasters from the guards, and moved on. Before leaving Karrk turned to their fellow prisoners. "Flee, stay, your choice," then he left.  
  
Karrk and Raset headed for the transport. At it were guards, but they were killed fast enough with the blasters. Karrk looked first at the dead guards, then at the blasters. "We really need to get rid of these blasters, before I start envying longspits," Karrk said. Raset checked the controls of the transport, then gave Karrk a thumbs-up to indicate he could work with it. Karrk jumped in, and Raset took the transport to a course towards the jail. Karrk couldn't help noticing this. "Umm, why are we going there? Back to the jail, I mean," Karrk asked. "We need equipment. Guards have it. We need information. There is a computer in the prison governor's office. We need a ship, or at least a two- seated atmosphere fighter. Jail has those too," Raset told him. "And the jail has hordes of guards too," Karrk muttered.  
  
The gates were close, and a code Karrk and Raset didn't know, so Raset rammed the transport trough the gates, though this attracted the attention of the guards. As Karrk shot another guard, he spoke. "And where are we heading?" he asked. "Armory," Raset told him, as another guard died. But even though their fighting skills, Karrk and Raset tired, and they barricaded themselves to the Armory. "This wasn't how I exactly planned it," Raset said between gasps for air. He looked around and saw lockers. Raset grinned. "Time to plunder," he said. They moved and took useful items they found, though they abandoned any kind of armor. Both strapped on a belt of thermal detonators. Karrk took a blaster rifle. Raset opened the last closet, then slammed his fist to a wall. "No melee weapons at all," he groaned. "But look at this," Karrk said and held up a small pouch made of spacer's leather. Raset looked at it. "How is that going to help us?" he asked. "If we get out, I bet we can buy some melee weapons in a city," Karrk answered. Raset nodded. "Now," Karrk said as he checked his blaster rifle was powered up. "Let's go and show those scumbags that we are leaving this place. Karrk opened a small box and inside it was a couple of spike shaped items. He held one up. "What's this?" he asked Raset. Raset looked at it. "A computer spike," Raset answered. "We're going to need it," Raset took the spikes, and Karrk opened a small window, then threw a thermal detonator out. Screams of pain were heard. Raset took a small table, probably used to tinker with weapons, and jammed it against a door, then he put two thermal detonators on it. He ran with Karrk as far away as they could as the door blew open, and they opened fire. The guards didn't expect such tactical attack from mere prisoners, and they fled, but received several shots from Karrk and Raset. Raset was nearly hit from a shot that came from the tower that was used to keep an eye on the prisoners and transports. Raset cowered under a transport. "I'll go to take care of the tower, you keep those guards from frying my tail," he said. "Okay," came Karrk's curt reply as he powered up his rifle. As soon as Raset left for the tower, more guards came. "This is for Teela," Karrk said as he shot a guard between the eyes. "This is for Nargati," he said as he shot trough a guard's stomach. "This is for Hyrsai," he said as he threw a thermal detonator at a group. "And this is for the wise one!" he cried as he shot one soldier trough the heart. He heard a scream, and he looked behind to see a guard fall down from the tower. He looked up to the tower and saw Raset show him the intergalactic sign of 'get up here and fast'. He threw his second last thermal detonator and then ran up to the tower. Raset was waiting for him there. "Nice job," Raset complimented. "My pleasure," Karrk said as he sat down. Raset worked on the consoles. "Hey Karrk, give me a computer spike!" Raset shouted. Karrk looked at him blankly, but then reached for the bag and drew a spike, then gave it to Raset. Raset jammed the spike to the console's input. "What exactly does that do?" Karrk asked. "It hammers the security system with garbage data, until the security system is bypassed. I've seen more complicated systems than this. To crack a really good system it might take 15 spikes and tens of hours of work," Raset explained. Karrk nodded. After 15 minutes, Raset announced he had cracked the system. "I can only check security systems and security cameras with this thing. We need the keeper's computer to get any info," Raset told Karrk. "What info?" Karrk asked. "We need to find any info on the wise one's murder investigation. That way we can trace the poison," Raset said. "Poison?" Karrk asked, totally off the track. "The wise one was shot with a dart gun. Darts don't kill without some kind of poison," Raset explained. "They must've checked the wise one's body," Karrk said. "Right," Raset said. "But, he was killed, what, ten years ago?" Karrk asked. "I bet they have data on big time murders for 50 years," Raset said. "Just how much?" a hardened voice asked. The door opened and a man came inside with a blaster pointed at Raset's face. 


	10. Chapter Eight: Freedom at Last

The tale of the brotherhood  
Chapter eight: Freedom at last  
  
"Good work mister prison governor," Raset said sarcastically at the guard pointing the blaster at him. "That is the prison governor?" Karrk asked. Raset nodded. The prison governor shifted the position of his blaster as he moved closer. This was a mistake. When near enough, Karrk jumped at him. "Hey!" the prison governor shouted, and fired the blaster, but missed. Raset pulled a blaster and pointed it at the prison governor. "Now," Raset said. "I've watched you kill one of my friends, and this place has killed two others. I've had enough and we are going out of this place, to get who got us here and got our friends dead. I know that I will get what I want from your computer. So if you'd be so kind you could tell me those passwords, and I will anyway drag you after us, for you're far too smart not to lie. Now, let us go. Get up and start walking," the governor rose slowly, and started walking. Karrk and Raset followed.  
  
The trip to the governor's office went without surprises. The governor opened the door and went to his computer. He entered a few words, then let Raset to work on it. Karrk pulled a blaster to the governor's face. "You can forget what we say or you can die," Karrk growled. "Who? I was here alone," the governor said. "Good," Karrk congratulated. He sat down, but kept the blaster aimed at the governor's face. Raset worked long. "I got something. It's from the news ten years ago. Listen to this; last week had a woeful day, for the much respected wise one, leader of the elusive reptile brotherhood, was murdered by four members of the brotherhood. The council of the brotherhood mourns, but we received a comment: "It was unexpected that our own would like to kill the wise one. We are sending a committee to the temple on Naboo. That is where the murderers were from." This comment was given by a member of the council. We also were informed of what happened by a republic diplomat Harn Jarryn. Without this man, the murderers might've gotten away. The rest is useless," Raset read. Karrk remembered Teela's words. "The diplomat smiled as if he had won," Karrk thought aloud. "What?" Raset asked. "That's what Teela once said. We must find the diplomat, Harn Jarryn," Karrk said. "I see. He must've been hired. By the same person who killed the wise one," Raset agreed. "What?" the governor asked. "Shut up!" Karrk and Raset shouted at the same time. The governor shut up. Karrk yawned softly after, and the governor tried to move a little towards the intercom. "I wouldn't go there," Karrk said. The governor ran back to Karrk. "I found a file concerning the investigation of the death. The rifle is a rare model, found only from the material found on Rodia. The dart is a custom one. The poison couldn't be recognized, but we found traces of cellular structure found much on Rodia. No more investigations were made, as all results were dead ends," Raset read from the screen. "So to Rodia it is then," Karrk said. Raset nodded and recorded the data to a small datapad. Karrk turned to the governor. "Now, if you'd be so kind, you'll show us to a vehicle that will get us to the nearest decent city," Karrk said, and they left.  
  
In the courtyard, governor showed them to a vehicle, but at the same time a huge group of guards stumbled upon them. "Governor!" one of them shouted. "Don't! They'll shoot me!" the governor shouted. Karrk and Raset climbed inside the small fighter. "Governor," Karrk said. "What now?" the governor asked. "All of your credits," Karrk requested. "What?" the governor shouted. "It would be unhealthy not to give them," Karrk said pleasantly. The governor mumbled something, but gave a pouch to Karrk. Karrk thanked him, then closed the cockpit. "Shoot them!" the governor shouted to his guards, but Raset had already blasted off. 


End file.
